Words
by WritingRamblingRavenclaw
Summary: Because when all else failed, she would be there- charming and lovely and forever, and never without the perfect new word. Remus/Lily
1. can't you just adore her?

**_and can't you just adore her?_**

"You're adorable," she says to him once, grinning, with her hands tangled in his hair.

They are fifteen and she likes that word. She likes words in general; says that they're trustworthy, and far more interesting than people. She's always picking up new ones, tossing them around endlessly if she likes them. The words are usually exotic, bizzare. She attracts a great many strange looks, Lily Evans with her _words. _The better ones sound intelligent; the others sound made-up.

Sometimes, though, her word of the week is simplistic; something that she can apply to anything from a bluebird to a nice-looking arrangement of food to Remus Lupin without a second thought. Something that's always been at the back of her vocabulary, waiting to take center-stage.

_Adorable._

He likes this habit of hers, likes that she's charming and intelligent and witty. A quirk on every corner. He likes it when she says something that confuses him, when she's a mystery that he has to dig through countless dictionaries to figure out. He likes her.

But he hates that she's calling him adorable.

_Adorable?_

It's ironic, he thinks, that the one word she likes that he can actually define is the one that is most mystifying to him. What can she even mean by that? Adorable.

He thinks, at first, that it's a compliment. Of course it's a compliment. She thinks he's adorable. He's feeling quite smug for awhile, although of course he won't dare show it to anyone. He will, however, look it up in the thesaurus.

Synonyms for _adorable: _ambrosial, appealing, attractive, captivating, charming, cute, darling, dear, delectable, delicious, delightful, dishy, fetching, heavenly, lovable, luscious, pleasing, precious, sexy, suave.

At first glance, these are comforting synonyms. Captivating, appealing, fetching, _sexy._

All very good words indeed. But then there was the issue of _darling, _which made him sound like a sweet but ignorant five-year-old, for whom her feelings are positive but not romantic in the slightest. And then there was the ever-puzzling _delectable, _which made him sound like chocolate cake. He didn't realize that a word he had been familiar with since he was a very small child could possibly cause him so much confusion.

But everything is confunding, coming out of her lips.

"You're adorable," she says, and he has no idea how she means it, but he likes the sound that it makes, the three quick syllables rolling out of her ever-smiling mouth. Her eyes are rather serious, though, and her fingers linger on his face for just a half-second too long to be casual. She seems to catch herself, roughing her hands in his neatly combed hair, grinning playfully. And perhaps it didn't mean anything after all, perhaps he's imagining things once again, imagining things forever.

But Lily Evans never says _adorable _again.

**Ah, Remus/Lily. How I have missed the comfort of my favorite pairing... :D This isn't a one-shot but a series of drabble-y Remus/Lilys that will each center around one of Lily's words. I've got one locked down, but I'm definately open to suggestions, so if anyone has a word that they particularily love... **

**You could leave it for me in a review.  
Just a suggestion.  
And even if you aren't as partial to words as I am, t****hat little blue-ish button wants to hear from you!**


	2. every second counts

_i know_

**a place we'll be together**

and stay this young forever

_they won't know who we are_

* * *

"_Shh,_" she says to him, placing one finger on her lips and five more around his wrist, yanking him down a deserted hallway on some wing that everyone else has forgotten about. "We're incognito."

It's just after they've both fought with James, for entirely different reasons that are undeniably intertwined. Nobody else is speaking to either of them, but they're all right with just each other. They are racing down corridors, half-holding hands, dashing away to free themselves from the glares and cold remarks that their treason has earned them. They are running away, to a secret nowhere world where nothing can reach them.

They're incognito.

He's heard it before, in passing. There is no question of meaning, even of context, this time. They're leaving the others behind, going into hiding. Together.

Never before has cowardice been so appealing.

She leads the way, and she's dancing in front of him, and he can't help but wonder how many times she's done this before. How many times has she hidden herself away, running from everything and everyone in the world?

Her hair is longer than it's ever been before, streaming behind her as she runs. If he wanted to, he could reach out and grab it, twist the sweet scarlet satin in his fingers. Never let go.

As it is, he can catch her scent.

She doesn't smell like _lilies, _as many-a-cliche would imply. She doesn't smell like flowers at all, her scent is more fruit than floral, laced with apple and peach; strawberry and tangerine.

She stops at a door towards the end of the hallway, her back to the door, which seems to have appeared out of nowhere. She looks up at him and fixes her eyes on his. Her face is absolutely solemn.

"This is a secret, you hear?" she says. She moves her fingers so that they lace through his, tiny and soft. He glances down at their intertwined hand and smiles. Her fingernails are painted blue. "An absolute secret. Tell one of your stupid friends and I will kill you with my bare hands."

He is still staring at her bare hands, and it occurs to him that to see blood on those hands might break him forever. He glances up at her and she isn't smiling.

"I won't tell."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope-"

"Don't," she tells him. "Never say that."

"I promise," he says, and he does. He'll promise anything she wants him to.

She grins, clutching only one of his hands now. "Good."

She's twisting the golden doorknob and he decides that it doesn't matter if it leads to a barren desert or a gas chamber or the end of the world. She's holding his hand and they're hiding and he doesn't care if the whole world finds him, because he's feeling brave. And maybe hiding out isn't so cowardly after all. Maybe it isn't even a choice, and perhaps it isn't even what they're doing.

Maybe it's who they are.

Incognito.

a/n:** I had kind of forgotten about this, but a review and my favorite Plain White T's song(Take You There, from which I stole the lyrics on top) brought me sudden inspiration. So thank you** shieldmaiden-wot **and **Tom Higginson.

also: **review.**


End file.
